Radiant Academy Host Club
by cherz
Summary: When Kairi breaks an expensive vase belonging to her school's exclusive host club, she must become a host herself in order to repay her debt. Too bad the Host Club boys think she is a guy.


**Radiant Academy Host Club  
**

**A/N:** I wrote this on a whim! This is based off the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club. If you don't know anything about it, well, read this fic anyway and see if you can follow the story. And try to watch the anime if you haven't yet – it's excellent! Well, hope you enjoy the first chapter anyhow.

**  
Chapter One: A Debt**

"Ah...where is a quiet library when you need one?" Kairi heaved a sigh as she walked past yet another one of the Radiant Academy's many libraries. It was scary the way the prestigious school had five libraries, yet all of them were filled to the brim with chattering students who obviously did not need to be there to have fun in the first place.

Clutching her books to her chest quite worriedly, Kairi continued on her quest to find an empty classroom. Dressed in a shabby red sweater and old faded jeans with her short hair covered by a cap, Kairi was looking nothing like herself that day. Her big round glasses made her look awkward. God forbid that she should look like the average pretty girl. No, she had to be poor and enter a private school whose school fees she could not have afforded if she had not gained a scholarship there. At the present moment, Kairi was desperate for some peace within the school premises so that she could study for an upcoming test, but her luck had been running low lately.

"My luck can't get any worse," Kairi muttered to herself as she entered yet another corridor. She was frustrated that, in a school filled with such wealthy students from all over the country, the corridors all looked exactly the same. _Surely the school could have afforded a few designs here and there_, she grumbled to herself. She soon came face to face with a sign with an arrow pointing to a room. It said 'Music Room 3'.

"Music Room?" she thought aloud. Hm...a music room couldn't be so bad. It should be at least quieter than the libraries she had visited so far. Shrugging a little, Kairi opened the doors, and was met with...quite an unexpectant sight.

Six boys were standing right in front of her.

And the boys were - there was no other word for it - beautiful. No, really. They were smiling and practically radiating with brilliance.

There were two boys standing at the side, cocking their heads and smiling at her with identical grins. A silver-haired boy was gazing at her with an unwavering smile. Another boy with flaming red hair was staring at her intently, with a hint of a smirk on his lips. The other two boys, one with a mullet hairstyle and one with purplish-pink hair, were flashing her blinding grins.

_OH MY GOD. _Kairi's face turned a bright red.

"Oops, um..." she mumbled in a fluster, turning around to leave.

Just then, a monotonous voice rang out, stopping Kairi in her tracks, "Hey. You're not a girl. Why are you here?" It was the boy with the flaming red hair. Kairi widened her eyes. _Not a girl...?_ "Oh. Wait, I get it. You're one of those gays, aren't you? Then I guess we'll still have to serve you anyway."

The two boys with the identical grins were at Kairi's side in an instant. Kairi was given no time to think. They took her hands and whisked her to the middle of the Music Room where all the guys were standing, placing her textbooks on a table nearby.

The silver-haired boy smiled fully at her. "Welcome to Radiant Academy's Host Club! We are at your service. Here, we have every type of men available for your different needs! So, what is your type? Who would you like to make a request for?"

Kairi finally found her voice. "Wait a minute! This is all a mistake!" she gasped in shock. Who _were _these people?

"Hm? Don't be shy, now. May we have your name?" Silver-Hair Boy said gently.

"H-Huh? K-Kai..." Kairi was cut off by Silver-Hair Boy proclaiming loudly, "Okay, Kai! Since I sense that you are new here and are unable to make a decision, we shall introduce ourselves properly so that you can choose your man more easily, how about that?"

"N-No!" Kairi said loudly. "All I was looking for was a place to study!" She started to back away from the grinning boys.

"If it's studies you need help in, then I am the one for you! I'm very patient with such things. My name is Marluxia," said Purplish-Pink Haired Guy smoothly.

"We are Sora and Roxas!" chorused the identical boys.

"Axel here," drawled Flaming Hair Boy.

"Yo, I am Demyx!" said Mullet Boy excitedly.

"And I, of course," said Silver-Hair Boy, "am Riku, at your service." He extended a hand graciously to her. "So...which one of us do you prefer? Which one of us suits your tastes?"

Kairi's heart was thumping hard as she continued backing away from the obviously deranged boys. "No..." she breathed as Riku approached her, his hand still outstretched and the natural smile plastered almost permanently on his face. "No, it's all a mistake..."

Just then, Kairi felt her elbow hit something from behind her. And whatever her elbow hit, it was hard, and it was being knocked off-balance. As Kairi whirled her head to look at what she had knocked into, a really expensive-looking Ming vase was falling off from the table behind her, and it was falling...onto the ground.

"OHMYGOD!" Kairi yelled out as she lunged to catch the toppling vase. She reached out for the vase, but the vase slyly slipped through her fingers...and it shattered onto the ground with a resounding crash.

Kairi felt herself shatter along with the vase.

Marluxia was at her side in a flash. "My, my," he muttered, looking from the vase to Kairi rather sympathetically. "You know, Kai, we were planning on putting this Ming vase up for the school auction. It's minimum monetary worth is about 30 million yen."

Kairi felt the blood drain from her face. And she had just been about to offer to pay for the vase, too.

"I - I'll find a way to pay you back!" she said desperately, looking at the other boys' smirks. _Why are they smirking? I just broke an expensive vase and they actually look happy! Are they crazy?_

"You'll find a way to pay us back?" scoffed Axel. "Just look at your clothes - you can't even afford a proper uniform, much less pay us 30 million yen as compensation."

Demyx turned to look at Riku with his eyebrows raised. "What do you suggest now, Riku? He can't afford to pay us back."

Kairi looked on worriedly as Riku walked towards her with a glazed expression on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and conceded with a devilish grin. "You shall henceforth become our slave, and work off your debt for us, my dear Kai. I am sorry, we were quite ready to serve you and your needs, but since you have broken a rather valuable vase of ours, we have no choice but to make you work for it. Hm?"

Kairi's mouth was wide open in horror. A SLAVE?

Sora and Roxas spoke up, "Aw, then Kai'll have to at least look good if he's gonna be serving us in front of our customers, you know. Wouldn't want to scare the ladies away."

"A new uniform at the very least," Axel said critically.

Riku stopped the flow of comments with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Wait, before we get hasty, we need to see if Kai is worthy of such expense." Kairi felt her eyebrow twitch. Much as she detested the idea of being a slave, Riku was being rather tactless. Riku bent down to Kairi's eye-level and looked at her scrutinizingly. "Now, let's see what's behind these glasses, shall we?"

He quickly removed Kairi's huge glasses, and gaped at the sight before him. Kairi's eyes were big, round, and a beautiful shade of amber. Not what he had expected. Kairi merely stared back at Riku dumbly.

Riku immediately snapped his fingers. "Sora, Roxas! Give the school tailor a call! We're getting Kai a uniform right away! Demyx, loan Kai a pair of disposable contacts! And Axel, see what you can do about Kai's hair!" He wrinkled his nose slightly at the untidy mop that met his eyes upon removing Kairi's cap. "Money here is no objection!"

Axel smirked as he sat Kairi in front of a mirror.

"W-Wait!" Kairi cried out as Axel brandished a pair of scissors from behind her. Axel's smirk grew wider, obviously enjoying Kairi's extreme discomfort.

"Trust me." Kairi thought that Axel could not have looked more evil at that moment if he tried. She was terrified.

"AAAHH! What are you going to do?" Kairi spluttered as Axel ran his fingers through her hair. "STOP! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP!" Axel's fingers were scaring the daylights out of her.

Riku was looking at the both of them disinterestedly. "Axel, stop teasing and cut his hair already," he said with a sigh.

Moments later, Kairi, with her new haircut, was being shoved into a changing room with a uniform meant for male students and a pair of clean contacts.

"Change," Riku ordered shortly before the door to the changing room was slammed on her.

Kairi stood in the changing room for a moment, stunned. She had gone looking for a place to study. She met a couple of weird boys. The weird boys mistook HER for a boy. They took her in as their slave. They gave her a haircut and pressed a new uniform and contacts into her hands and expected her to change into them.

THEY THOUGHT SHE WAS A PUSHOVER.

Kairi sighed. She shrugged off the feeling of impending doom. After all, all those boys wanted was for her to be their slave. She guessed she deserved it for breaking the vase. And if they gave her a uniform free-of-charge, who was she to refuse? Even though the uniform WAS meant for a person of the opposite sex...

She decided to go along with the flow and see what happened.

After changing into the uniform (and thanking God for her small breasts for the very first time), she stepped out from the changing room. She blinked at the boys lined up in front of her, feeling self-conscious. She wore a light blue uniform with the school crest printed on, and a navy blue tie with stripes. The haircut Axel had given her made her look very clean cut, cute even. Kairi found that she couldn't find the heart to complain about Axel's skills as a hairdresser.

The boys were silent as they took in Kairi's new appearance.

Sora and Roxas were the first to break the silence. "Kai, you look adorable!" they said happily, flashing Kairi identical smiles again.

Axel, Demyx and Marluxia gave their nods of approval, while Riku smiled confidently.

"Kai, I have decided," said Riku, "to upgrade your job from a slave to that of a Host's. This means that from now onwards, you are considered a member of Radiant Academy's Host Club, and you shall work off your debt by tending to customers on a daily basis as an after-school activity. As soon as your debt is worked off, your membership with the Host Club shall end. Is that a deal?"

Kairi let the information sink in. "Wait..." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Just what DOES a Host do?"

Demyx cut in before Riku could speak. "That is for you to find out, Kai," he laughed. "You'll watch us at work tomorrow, so that you'll get the gist of what we do around here."

"I will teach you the ropes," said Riku. It was not an option. "Tomorrow, report here in Music Room 3 right after classes end."

Kairi looked uncertain. Marluxia saw her uneasy expression and sighed.

"Well, just to inform you, Kai, if you ever intend to run, I have plenty of able bodyguards and PIs working for me. This Host Club runs on plenty of...connections." Marluxia gave her a mesmerizing smile. "Though I am sure I had no need in telling you that to intimidate you and stop you from thinking that you could ever escape from this atrocity, hm?"

Kairi stared at Marluxia as he flicked a few sakura petals off his hair. _This man has an evil aura around him! _yelled her inner thoughts. _And _what_ the heck are those flowers doing on his hair anyway??_

Just then, high-pitched giggling and knocking of the door was heard. Sora and Roxas bounced up, their faces lighting up.

"Customers!" they announced in unison as they went over to open the doors to the music room.

As an eager group of female students entered the room, Riku turned to a dumbstruck Kairi, saying lightly, "Well, it seems you'll be able to watch us at work today. Keep your eyes wide open, Kai..." He inclined his head. "…and observe."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright. What did you think about it? No flames please! Thank you for reading this! And please review to motivate me to write the next chapter! And sorry if the characters seem OOC, it's my first Kingdom Hearts fic as well. 


End file.
